


A Walk and ‘The Talk’

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Walk and ‘The Talk’

**A Walk and ‘The Talk’**  
 **Prompt:** Walk in the forest  
 **Characters:** Henry, Emma  
 **Word Count:** 236  
 **Rating:** PG/K+

 **A Walk and ‘The Talk’**  
“Mom, why are we walking in the woods?” Henry looked up at Emma.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Emma said.

“About Hook?” Henry grinned knowingly.

““Uh… No not Hook. I wanted to talk to you about girls.”” Emma said

“Girls?” Henry scrunched up his face. “What about girls?”

“Well, you are getting older and I have been putting this off.” Emma took a deep breath and gathered her courage.  “I saw the way you looked at Grace today and I realized that I have to do this now.”

“Mom before you start talking about birds, bees, and whatever, I should tell you that Grandpa already explained it all.” Henry told her.

“All of it?” Emma was confused and a little concerned. David was her father but she doubted his talk was that detailed.  

“Yeah. I treat all girls with respect and act like a gentleman with my true love until I marry her.” Henry said with a smile.

“Oh.” Emma expected that. “Did you tell you anything else?”

“Yes but I don’t really want to repeat to you. You’re my Mom and parts of it are a little personal.” Henry squished his face again at her.

“Yeah I guess so.” Emma nodded. “Do you have any questions?”

“Nope! Now about you and Hook…”  Henry grinned. “Is he being a gentleman or will Grandpa and I have to use our swords on him?”

“Henry!”


End file.
